Moriarty - Le Problème final
by BlueCrescentMoon29
Summary: (ATTENTION SPOILERS DE L'EPISODE 3 DE LA SAISON 2 !) Les pensées de Jim Moriarty durant les dernières minutes de l'épisode 3 saison 2 .


_Ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste ici, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes, des erreurs de continuité... N'importe quoi en fait ^^ Donnez moi votre avis !_

**ATTENTION, CETTE FICTION CONTIENT DES SPOILERS MAJEURS SUR LA SERIE "BBC SHERLOCK" (saison 2, épisode 3) **

_Elle est écrite du point de vue de Moriarty et reprend les évènements de la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison à vos risques et périls._

* * *

_J'attend, Sherlock..._

«I've been kicked around since I was born.

And now it's all right, it's O.K.

And you may look the other way.

We can try to understand

The New York Times' effect on man.

Whether you're a brother

Or whether you're a mother,

You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Feel the city breakin'

And ev'rybody shakin'

And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.»

Assis sur le toit, j'écoute les bruits de la ville. Tous ces gens ordinaires qui s'agitent, mangent, crient... Meurent. J'ai été stupide de croire que Sherlock valait mieux qu'eux. Il est plus distrayant que la moyenne, mais je me suis déjà lassé de lui. Comme de tous les autres. Moi qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à ma mesure...qui pourrait toujours m'offrir le frisson du conflit, la distraction, le défi... Un némésis. Je ressens le goût âcre de sa déception. Elle coule dans mes veines et empoisonne mon système nerveux, apportant avec elle des questions inquiétantes, lancinantes comme une migraine.

_Que me restera-il quand il ne sera plus là ? _

_Vais-je encore réussir à trouver du plaisir à tourmenter ces insectes ? _

_Que vais-je faire ? _

_Staying alive._ Rester en vie. Le problème final est sur le point d'être résolu...

Mes snipers sont déjà placés chez ses précieux amis, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que sauter... Après tout, je te dois une chute, Sherlock. Tu étais prévenu.

As-tu déjà commencé à douter de mon existence au profit de Richard Brooks ? Es-tu sur le chemin de la folie ? Comme j'ai hâte de la voir de mes propres yeux... Ta chute...

Mon regard est attiré par le vide. Je me lève et monte sur le mur. Que ressentiras-tu quand tu seras à ma place, Sherlock ?

Je sens le soleil me réchauffer le visage. La pâle lumière de ce jour d'hiver est magnifique, mais je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir d'un temps où cette vue m'aurait fait sourire, non...

Je ressens une sorte de vide. Une mélancolie... Le jeu touche à sa fin, on dirait. Ça devrait me rendre heureux, mais je me sens juste vide. Comme si j'avais attendu une chose longtemps, l'avais vue à ma portée...puis qu'elle ait disparu. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'était cette chose si importante. La victoire, je l'ai déjà. Et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre...

Le voilà enfin. Quel idiot. Il pense avoir tout compris. Mais comme toujours, son orgueil lui fait oublier les charmes de la simplicité. Du langage binaire, rien que ça. Et Bach et sa Partita n°1 ? C'était pourtant si _simple_. Il me déçoit vraiment. Je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir continuer à jouer avec quelqu'un de si...banal.

Le pauvre. J'aurais presque pitié de lui, si sûr de lui, si désespéré, cherchant fiévreusement une porte de sortie. Il n'y en a pas, Sherlock. La seule qui te reste est en bas de l'immeuble, et le chemin le plus rapide est par le toit.

Tu penses vraiment m'effrayer en me menaçant de me jeter dans le vide ? C'est mignon. Je suis toi, me tuer te tuera.

Il a déjà abandonné ? Quel dommage... Moi qui pensait pouvoir m'amuser encore quelques instants...

Il rit. Les nerfs qui craquent ? Ah non, il pense m'avoir eu. Il ne pense pas sérieusement que je vais lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Même son cher grand frère de glace n'y est pas parvenu, alors lui... N'en parlons pas.

Que se passe-t'il ? Il y a une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas su désespoir, cette fois-ci. C'est plus que ça. C'est de la détermination. Il est persuadé de pouvoir m'arracher le signal.

Et là, je me reconnais en lui. Je me _vois_. Mon reflet est devant moi. Il est moi. Il n'est pas ordinaire. Il en est capable après tout.

Alors... Il m'a eu. J'ai été trop sûr de moi. Il ne me reste qu'une solution. Et si je fais ça... Il n'aura pas d'autre choix... Et j'aurais gagné, une bonne fois pour toutes. Et le problème ne se posera plus.

Plus jamais.

Ma main froide serre la sienne. Je suis presque ému. Il ignore totalement ce que je suis sur le point de faire. J'aimerai pouvoir voir son visage quand il le réalisera.

«Well now, I get low and I get high

And if I can't get either I really try.

Got the wings of heaven on my shoes

I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.

You know it's all right, it's O.K.

I'll live to see another day.»

_Bonne chance pour sauver tes amis maintenant que je suis parti... Sherlock Holmes._

_J'ai gagné._


End file.
